Confusión
by harryandhermionelover
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida esta a punto de casarse con alguin que no eres tu? ¿habrias podido evitarlo?


HERMIONE:

¿Por qué no me puede besar así? ¿Por qué no me pueden mirar así esos ojos verdes que tanto amo? Es lo que pienso mientras veo a ese moreno caminar del brazo de ella, ella que se había entrometido para acabar con cualquier vestigio de amor que había entre los dos porque ella Ginny Weasley sabía que entre nosotros podría florecer algo más que amistad, algo más que el "cariño" que siempre nos hemos profesado ella lo sabia se que lo notaba y que intentaría terminar con eso y yo creyendo que era mi gran amiga, que ella tan salo buscaba mi felicidad y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo se acercaba a mí para llegar a Harry…

Lo sé, se qué fui una estúpida al permitir que pasara y hoy me arrepiento por no haber hecho nada al respecto por solo mirar como él iba cayendo poco a poco en esas redes de confusión que ella armaba haciéndole creer infinidad de cosas completamente falsas, de solo mirar como hacia todo lo posible por pasar cada minuto del día a su lado, de cómo iba surgiendo algo más que amistad entre aquellos dos…

Hoy al recordar esas miradas que me hacían tener un poco de esperanza, recordar aquel momento que casi se torna mágico, recordar que podría haber tenido una oportunidad de no haberme resignado a verlo con alguien más, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía habría cabido la posibilidad de que él me hubiera correspondido pero sé que él hubiera no existe y ahora solo me quedara el consuelo de aquellos bellos momentos pero ahora no son nada más que simples recuerdos….

Acepto que ellos se casarán al terminar el colegio después de todo Harry tiene el consentimiento de sus padres y no solo eso sino el respeto, cariño y admiración tanto de ellos como de todo el mundo mágico, y no es que me importara pues yo lo amaba desde siempre con todos sus defectos, virtudes, errores y manías… es solo que bueno admito que he llegado a pensar que ella solo lo quiere o finge quererlo por eso por la fama y la posición social que tendría al convertirse en su esposa pero no se lo diría el se ve tan feliz con ella, tan ilusionado, tan enamorado….

Pero ahora, al quejarme y pensar en lo que podría haber sido me pongo a pensar que ¿Qué más da? Si de cualquier manera él nunca se fijó ni se fijará en mí si siempre fui solamente esa amiga incondicional que estaba dispuesta y lo sigue estando a otorgar su vida para salvar la de él, si solo soy esa persona que siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesite ,porque siempre estaré con él, puede que tal vez no de la manera que me gustaría pero siempre como esa amiga incondicional y aferrada al amor que nunca surgirá yo esa amiga Hermione Granger, me juré a mi misma protegerlo, quererlo y aunque sé que nunca seré correspondida amarlo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que tuvo lugar nuestra graduación estoy en verdad triste pues se ha anunciado ya el compromiso entre Ginny y Harry.

La boda será exactamente dentro de un año pues Harry me ha contado necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, si, a esa nueva vida que le espera junto a ella "el amor de su vida"según sus palabras. Esas palabras que me desilusionaron por completo, que me causaron un gran dolor y una pena en el alma imposible de quitar esa pena que ahora sé cargaré por siempre solo espero que en verdad sea feliz pues desde que lo conozco solo he querido eso, solo eso su FELICIDAD, aunque por ello tenga que sacrificarme, VA ¿pero que estoy diciendo? si ahora sé que su felicidad es la mía.

Pero algo en el fondo de mi alma me está gritando que ella no es la indicada, que no será feliz con ella y aunque admito que Ginny es linda, amable y una gran bruja eso no me quita de la cabeza que sus intenciones no son del todo buenas, que esconde algo y es que he aprendido a desarrollar una gran habilidad para sentir cuando la gente no es sincera y puedo sentir que ella no lo es.

Pero tal vez no esté siendo objetiva porque me están cegando los celos, ¿pero cómo no sentirlos sabiendo que la persona que amo pronto se casara con alguien que no soy yo?

En fin aunque este muerta en vida debo continuar y tratar de ser feliz aunque si él lo es lo seré yo también.

HARRY:

¡Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto asimilar que ellos son pareja? ¡No! CLARO QUE NO por supuesto que no es eso, es solo que, desde siempre esa castaña de ojos miel ha sido como mi hermana ¡SIII! CLARO eso debe ser son tan solo ¡celos de hermano sobre protector!

Pero demonios, se que ella se podría haber conseguido algo mejor y no es que Ronald no sea un gran chico es solo que siento que ella se merece más. En verdad he llegado a creer que nada es suficiente para ella en verdad NADA y es que esa sonrisa angelical, ese cabello enmarañado pero a la vez suave, su aroma ¡DIOS QUE AROMA!, y sus labios… esos labios que pareciesen encajar perfecto con los míos ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?

Vamos, vamos relájate y piensa que pronto serás esposo de Ginny, que pensamientos tan extraños pero creo que se oiría genial Ginny Potter ¡Claro que se oirá bien tonto! , la amas solo puedes pensar cosas buenas sobre ella aunque no puedo negar que Hermione J. Potter se escucha mucho mejor y que loco es este mundo así tendríamos las mismas iniciales….

AAA ¡Basta ya! Tomaré un baño caliente para que estos estúpidos pensamientos salgan de mi cabeza… Pero ¡Dios! ¿Cómo olvidar que mi sangre hirvió al verlos fundirse en ese beso? ¿Cómo olvidar lo que sentí en el momento de pensarla en brazos de otro? Ya, ya Harry, ese punto había quedado aclarado como es tu casi-hermana es natural que hayas sentido no celos más bien TEMOR de que alguien la lastimará pues tu SI tú el que te haces llamar su "hermano" ya la has hechos sufrir demasiado en innumerables ocasiones.

Si recuérdalo, ella te ha salvado muchas veces y no solo eso sino que ella fue pieza fundamental para que hoy puedas ser llamado "el héroe" del mundo mágico pero ellos deberían saber que sin ella no habrías hecho nada absolutamente nada porque ella era motivación y apoyo en los momentos en los que la poca fe que existía se perdía…

Y en lo más profundo de tu ser sabes que la amas y lo sabías desde mucho tiempo antes, solo que lo estabas confundiendo con ese cariño de hermanos que sentías hacia ella, pero esa sensación empezó a transformarse en amor poco a poco cada día, con cada acción de valentía con cada sonrisa, cada arranque de furia….

Creo que yo empecé a sentir algo más que cariño por ella o puede ser que más bien me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía el día en que la vi abrazada a Krum recuerdo perfectamente que en ese preciso instante sentí unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo y decirle que ella era mía y solo mía pero sabía que eso era una mentira una completa y gran mentira y ese sentimiento que delataba que yo la quería como "algo más que amigos" se mantuvo ahí al paso de los años a pesar de todo yo la seguía queriendo a pesar de la timidez que me aquejaba a pesar de absolutamente todo ella siempre ocupaba mi mente y alma…

Claro, después de haber vencido al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sentiste que era el momento de confesarle tus sentimientos pero algo te decía que no serias correspondido que saldrías más lastimado de lo que ya lo habías estado en tu vida, pero sabes que en tu corazón se había forjado una pequeña esperanza por qué semanas atrás de que comenzaras a salir con Ginny, hubo momentos en los que creías que ella te miraba de la misma manera en que tú la mirabas, que te sonreía de una manera.. Diferente a como siempre lo hacía pero ese día ese extraño pero bello día en el que creíste que llegarías a besar esos hermosos labios que te estaban trastornando y lamentablemente fue evitado por la nada agradable interrupción de Ginny, sentiste que en aquel día en la sala común, solos sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie estuviera presente más que ustedes dos… la habrías besado y sabes perfectamente que no fue en un momento de debilidad si no que en realidad deseabas hacerlo ¡lo deseabas con todo tu ser!

YA ¡DIABLOS! Tu amas Ginny, te casaras con ella y olvidaras todo lo que alguna vez sentiste por ella por esa angelical y dulce niña llamada Hermione Granger, que probablemente solo haya sido una atracción pasajera, un enamoramiento adolescente (intentando convencerme de que las hormonas estaban cumpliendo con su papel) entiende que lo que pudo haber sido ya no será y asimila también que ella ama a Ron si no fuera así ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para salir con él? Habiendo tantos chicos que desearían (incluyéndome aunque intente convencerme de que no es así) tenerla con ellos, quererla, respetarla, amarla y ser poseedores de no solo gran belleza, talento, carisma, inteligencia en fin creo que la palabra que la definiría seria: Perfección …

¡No! Esto es realmente estúpido si no te atreviste a confesar tus sentimientos antes ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos y creo que necesitas pensar, si pensar que pronto serás el hombre más feliz con una chica grandiosa, amable, fiel, bella también y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Una gran besadora… Y no solo eso gran hechicera y amiga….

Hoy iré a su casa a pedir su mano "oficialmente" y espero que sea uno de los día más felices de mi vida pero el solo pensar que los veré ahí siendo tan felices, verla a ella tan inocente en un beso cargado de pasión con el que yo sabía era el chico que amaba…. Me quita toda ilusión de ver al "gran amor de mi vida"

Hermione:

He aquí un gran dilema ¿Qué usar? Y no es que eso es algo de lo que usualmente me preocuparía pero ¡caramba! ¡Qué nervios! hoy seré presentada como la "novia oficial de Ronald Weasley" pues según sé Ron cambiaba de novia seguido DEMASIADO seguido diría yo….

Tal era la rapidez del cambio que en su casa no eran conocidas como la novia de Ron si no como LA CHICA EN TURNO pero en realidad eso es lo que menos me importa acerca de mi visita a la MADRIGUERA lo que en verdad me mortifica es que hoy pierdo cualquier esperanza con el chico que me roba el sueño si lo se lo sé soy novia de Ron y debo respetarlo y todo eso pero…. ¿Cómo quieren que me olvide de un amor reservado por más de 9 años?

En fin... En la última reunión familiar Ron me dijo que me quería más que como amiga (como me hubiera gustado oírlo de otros labios) y que en verdad le gustaría intentar algo serio conmigo, debo confesar que estaba completamente segura de decirle que no hasta que el recuerdo de Harry y Ginny besándose y siendo tan felices viajó hasta mi cabeza haciéndome entender que no podía esperarlo toda una vida que debía continuar y fue entonces que de mi boca salieron las palabras que probablemente jamás imagine llegar a decir en mi vida : SI RONALD SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA

Poco después de nuestro primer beso como "pareja" me arrastró (casi literalmente) hasta donde estaba toda su familia, para mi mala fortuna Harry estaba ahí también y cuando Ronald dio el anuncio puede que mi imaginación me haya hecho una mala jugada pero casi pude jurar distinguir celos en su mirada pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta… Harry nunca se había enterado de ninguna de mis relaciones pasadas por lo que me hizo suponer que no eran celos si no sorpresa y que si algún día llegara a sentir celos seria por la misma razón que me ha repetido hasta el cansancio "eres como mi hermanita menor"

Ahora entiendo que es tiempo de dejar de hacerme falsas ilusiones que conscientemente sé nunca se harán realidad en fin ahora parto a lo que será mi nuevo comienzo…

Y a intentar cerrar ese círculo de más de 9 años pero sé que no lo cerraré hasta oírlo decir frente al altar y cuando el padre lo pregunte: "SI ACEPTO"

EN LA MADRIGUERA:

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba reunida para lo que sería "el adiós de su pequeña" la verdad se respiraba un ambiente algo tenso sobre todo de parte de Molly quien se encontraba perfeccionando hasta el más insignificante detalle.

Llegaron las 3 en punto y los invitados a este gran "suceso" comenzaron a llegar, desde gente humilde (amigos de la familia) hasta los más importantes aurores y críticos de la actualidad ya que querían presenciar cada paso de la vida del el "elegido" y "héroe" del mundo mágico pasados apenas unos minutos Ginny en su habitación comenzaba a ponerse histérica puesto que no se veía a Harry por ningún lado.

Toda la familia y la mayoría de los invitados presentes comenzaban a preguntarse el porqué del retraso hasta que por fin Harry apareció ante todos provocando grandes bullas y aplausos

-Harry, cariño había comenzado a dudar de si vendrías o no – dijo Molly – aunque se perfectamente que nunca faltarías a un compromiso y menos tratándose de algo tan importante para ti ¿o no cielo?

- No Molly para nada es solo que….  
>- Si escucho<p>

-Es que había demasiado tráfico….

Molly dejo la conversación por que llegaron más invitados pero Ginny que había estado escuchando la conversación se separo de los invitados excusándose diciendo que tenía que "solucionar algunos problemas de la fiesta" cosa que era totalmente falsa pero necesitaba discutir algunos puntos importantes con su "prometido"

-ok, ahora di la verdad ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- lo que le dije a tu madre era verdad, había demasiado trafico

-HARRY JAMES POTER – Dijo Ginny en un tono poco apropiado haciendo que la gente volteara pero al ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse reanudaron lo que hacían- sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto…

-amm bueno es que yo…

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí excusándote de que había mucho trafico cuando sabes perfectamente bien que podrías haber aparecido aquí en menos de lo que dura un parpadeó? –dijo Ginny en un tono mas amable- pero perfecto si no me quieres decir no lo hagas pero sabes a la perfección que lo averiguare y ahora si no te molesta iré a atender a los demás invitados

Hermione que presencio toda la escena le hablo a Harry que impaciente fue hacia ella inmediatamente notó como el color de sus mejillas empezaba a elevarse a lo que trató de mentalizarse casado con Ginny hasta que una bella voz que él conocía bien lo seco de su ensimismamiento

-Y bien, ¿le puedes decir la verdad a tu mejor amiga?

- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero

- Del porque de mi demora ¿no es así?

-Si en efecto bien ¿Donde estabas?

-Ahora me dirás que ella necesita saber en dónde estoy cada minuto de cada hora por dios, a veces puede llegar a ser asfixiante

- Si claro después de tu gran copia de la frase de algún autor completamente desconocido por mí, no cambies el tema Harry y dime ¿en dónde estabas?

- bueno solo a ti te puedo confesar la verdad…

-ok sabes perfectamente que mis labios están sellados

-la verdad es que estaba en mi departamento preguntándome si venir o no

-jajaja que bien ¿en serio? si claro, ok, ahora dime la verdad, nadie te creerá eso DIOS Harry de los mil pretextos que pudiste inventar elegiste el peor

- Hermione nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida

- Oh ¡lo siento Harry! Perdón, pero dime ¿por qué dudas ahora? (no pudo ocultar que había un poco de esperanza en su tono de voz)

-La verdad es que me puse a pensar que no la conozco lo suficiente para unir mi vida eternamente a la de ella, siento que tal vez esté tomando una decisión demasiado apresurada…

- Mira Harry creo que ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirte ¿no lo crees? Toda su familia está aquí reunida con la esperanza de que te cases con ella y la hagas muy feliz así que no los decepciones y cumple con la promesa que le has hecho (esto lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón pero esperaba que nunca sufriera más dolor y que con ella fuera feliz)

En ese momento Harry se sintió morir ya que en su corazón aun se albergaba la esperanza de que al saber Hermione de sus inseguridades le pediría que no se casará, que ella lo amaba, pero una imagen hizo que el dolor que pesaba en su alma se agrandara y así se decidiese a pedir a Ginny en matrimonio. Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraban besó a Hermione y a lo que él pudo observar ella le correspondía, lo que él nunca se imaginó es que Hermione hacia un gran esfuerzo por no correr a sus brazos y rogarle, implorarle que no se casara con ella que huyeran juntos que se casaran en fin miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente en aquel momento.

Llegó la hora… Pensó Harry antes de pedir a Ginny en matrimonio poco a poco se fue acercando a la mesa hasta quedar a lado de su futura esposa

¡S! Esto es lo correcto se convencía a sí mismo, antes de esbozar cualquier palabra y antes de siquiera abrir los labios volvió a ver esa imagen que tanto lo lastimaba ese beso en el cual se fundían su mejor amigo y esa castaña que le hacía perder la razón.

Harry cegado por el coraje y despechado inmediatamente dijo:

-Sr. Weasley –todo el mundo lo miraba entre atento y anhelante- quiero pedirle que me conceda el gran honor de casarme con su hija a la cual AMO –esto último realmente fuerte mirando a Hermione, haciéndole notar lo que "sentía" por Ginny- con todo el corazón, con la cual no podría vivir, pues desde el día que me hizo el hombre más feliz convirtiéndose en mi novia ya no concibo la vida sin ella y le juro, le prometo hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ginny en ese momento con lágrimas en los ojos lo besó y le dijo que ella sentía lo mismo por el que le prometiera que nunca la dejaría le pidió que lo jurara delante de sus padres y Harry con un tono de duda dijo:

-Señor y señora Weasley juro cuidar y amar a su hija hasta el día que Dios me lo permita

Esto fue todo lo que Hermione pudo resistir y huyó de la fiesta ante la duda de todos se sentía realmente mal, sin ganas de vivir, esa promesa era tal como la había esperado pero no para Ginny si no para ella. En su imaginación esas mismas palabras habían salido de los labios de Harry y por un breve momento tuvo la esperanza de que era una pesadilla y Harry había hecho esos votos de amor para ella porque en lo más profundo de su ser siempre habría creído que Harry era suyo y solamente suyo.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa que Hermione compartía con sus padres se escucho el timbre a eso de la 1 de la tarde lo cual era extraño pues los Granger rara vez recibían visitas cuando abrió la puerta se encontró dos grandes ojos azules y una cabellera roja inconfundible.

-Ah, hola Ron pasa, estás en tu casa.

El pelirrojo paso posando sus labios en los de la castaña a lo que ella respondió con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible

-Creí que te alegraría verme, pero veo que a partir de ayer que supiste que ya no había ninguna esperanza con Harry tu carácter cambio de manera radical

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tales palabras ¿lo sabe? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era tratar de negarlo todo

-Ron, no sé de qué me estás hablando la verdad…

-Hermione, no hace falta que me mientas mas, yo desde siempre supe que amabas a Harry pero creí –soltó un gran suspiro- es solo que creí que al saber que no te amaba tú podrías amar a alguien más y debo confesarte que creí que podría ser yo por la cercanía que tenemos desde hace años y bueno tu entiendes que algún día me miraras como lo miras a él…

Ante esto Hermione se quedo muda y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Ron pues a pesar de no amarlo lo quería y mucho ya que era uno de sus 2 mejores amigos pero ella sabía que Ron tenía razón no había razón para seguirle mintiendo y después de varios minutos la plática se reanudo

-Ron, de verdad lo siento, lo siento y mucho yo te quiero y tú lo sabes...

-pero no me amas…

-de verdad perdóname lo que menos quería era hacerte sufrir pero ahora que sabes de mis verdaderos sentimientos no veo el caso de seguir ocultándolos mas… creo que ya no tenemos ningún motivo para estar juntos...

-Hermione eso no es lo que quiero lo que quiero es empezar de nuevo, pero ahora sin mentiras, sin máscaras ahora lo que quiero es que nosotros nos demos una nueva oportunidad, Tú Hermione Tu más que nadie merecer ser feliz y te pido que me dejes tratar ser yo el motivo de ver esa linda sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro…

Tras un largo rato de platica, lagrimas y café Hermione vio la verdad ante sus ojos, Harry no la amaba pero frente a ella había un hombre dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella de tratar de hacerla feliz y que con el tiempo podría llegar a olvidar a "su ojiverde" para darle paso a un nuevo amor hacia Ron.

-De acuerdo Ron empezaremos de nuevo pero solo te pido una cosa...

-Lo que tú me pidas...

-En primer lugar no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que ocurrió aquí

-Cuenta con eso

-Y en segundo lugar te pido que me tengas paciencia espero que comprendas que no se puede olvidar a alguien de un día para otro

-Claro que la tendré no te preocupes por eso, bueno creo que es hora de irme

Y antes de abandonar la puerta intentó besarla de nuevo a lo que ella con un pequeño empujón dijo:

-Poco a poco Ron, poco a poco


End file.
